ESTOU AQUI POR VOCÊ
by Larissa Aprill
Summary: Baseado no mangá, apartir do capitulo 162 CONTÉM SPOILERS Gérard é preso e será executado, será que Erza aceitará perde-lo?
1. Chapter 1

ESTOU AQUI POR VOCÊ

Erza Scarlet, a maga mais forte da Fairy Tail, poderia ela sucumbir para uma pessoa?

Erza repassava em sua mente os últimos acontecimentos, a luta com os Orácion Seis, a destruição do Nirvana, a extinção da guild Cait Shelter e a prisão de Gérard. Era demais até mesmo para a maga mais forte.

Se sentindo esgotada estava sentada em uma mesa da Fairy Tail, um pouco afastada de todos, só de pensar nele, sentia um nó na garganta. Fazia uma força descomunal para não chorar perante os outros, mas sentia seu coração pesar a cada batida.

_Gérard:- Tenho medo de minha memória voltar_

_Erza:- Estou aqui por você, mesmo que aquele ódio retorne, o seu "eu" atual não irá desaparecer....eu_

Uma gota de lagrima caem no dorso de sua mão, a fazendo retornar para a realidade.

"O que é isto,estou chorando?"

Erza disfarçadamente limpa as lágrimas com as mãos e se levanta repentinamente, caminhando em direção a saída.

-HEI! ERZA...

Porém ela ignora o chamado de Natsu, naquele momento precisava ficar sozinha. Erza encara o céu, que brilhava num tom alaranjado. Ela sabia que ele estaria bem, mesmo sendo acusado de infiltrar-se no conselho e ter disparado o Ethérion. Mesmo ele estando sem memórias ele não resistiu a prisão, mesmo com o sentimento de impotência de todos e a tentativa frustrada de Natsu e os outros para impedir.

"Eu tinha que impedir que o levassem, mas no fim, ele soube que fui eu quem o deixou partir"

_Natsu: ELE NÃO VAI A LUGAR ALGUM!!! _

_Gray: ISSO ME DEIXA PUTO!ESSE CARA AJUDOU A DERROTAR O NIRVANA... E ELES NÃO ESTÃO MOSTRANDO NEM UM POUCO DE GRATIDÃO!_

_Jura: É INJUSTO PRENDER UM HOMEM BOM!_

_Ichiya: SE TIRAREM ESSE HOMEM DELA, ERZA FICARÁ DESCONSOLÁVEL_

_Wendy: POR FAVOR! NÃO PODEM LEVAR O GÉRALD_

_Natsu: VENHA COM GENTE!!! GÉRARD!!! NÃO PRECISA SER TIRADO DA_

_ERZA!!! VOCÊ TEM QUE FICAR AO LADO DELA! PELO BEM DA ERZA!!! ENTAO VENHA COM A GENTE!!!_

"Todos vocês queriam que nós ficássemos juntos, vocês lutaram por isso...seriam presos por isso...pelo bem dele....por causa dele....Gérard"

Olhando as próprias mãos que tremiam, só de lembrar daquele dia, do sofrimento e das lagrimas estampados naquele rosto que ela tanto amava. Mas agora nada importava, ele seria executado no dia seguinte e ela não poderia mais confessar o amor que nutria por ele, que nutriu durante todos esses anos.

_Wally: Gérad Fernandes? Vai ser um saco lembrar esse nome!_

_Gérard: Isso vindo de um menino chamado Wally Buchan? Sei que vou esquecer esse nome_

_Wally: E você, Erza?_

_Erza: Sou Erza, apenas Erza_

_Gérard: Isso é um pouco... triste....que lindo cabelo escarlate...já sei...porque não te chamamos de "Erza Scarlet"_

_Wally: Porque não? Pera, é assim...?_

_Erza: Erza...Scarlet_

_Gérard: É a cor do seu cabelo...desse jeito, nunca vou esquece-lo!_

Sozinha em frente à sede, Erza não percebe Natsu, Lucy e Gray se aproximando dela, até que o jovem aperte seu ombro.

-Ainda dá tempo de resgatá-lo Erza- diz Natsu confiante

-Podemos ajudar a invadir o conselho- Gray também parecia determinado

-Pode contar com a gente, Erza- finaliza Lucy

Mesmo emocionada com o apoio dos companheiros, ela não faria isso, não os envolveria em mais confusões. Acenando com a mão ela caminha sem rumo, deixando todos com um sentimento de impotência.

A execução de Gérard se aproximava, apenas faltava algumas horas para anoitecer. Enquanto Erza caminhava em direção ao por do sol tingido de sua cor... a cor escarlate

(continua)

**Olá ^^**

**Pensei muito nessa fic, por ser a minha primeira de Fairy Tail, queria escrever sobre um casal que eu acho fofo, apesar dos diversos desencontros deles. **

**Torço para q eles fiquem juntos no manga...**

**Já na minha fic, Erza parece ter aceitado o destino e desistido de lutar por ele... será??**

**Aguardem o próximo cap.**

**Até breve**


	2. Chapter 2

ESTOU AQUI POR VOCÊ

Cidade de Magnólia

O centro da cidade estava movimentado, um palco era erguido no meio do pátio, algumas pessoas já se aglomeravam no local para ver a execução que aconteceria naquele dia. Os rumores de que a punição do mago que disparou o Ethérion, só fazia a multidão se agitar ainda mais, todos queriam a cabeça daquele mago, exceto os magos da Fairy Tail.

Naquele dia na sede FT, tudo estava quieto e as conversas eram feitas em sussurros, todos sabiam que Gerard havia ajudado Natsu e os outros a lutar contra os Órions Seis e TODOS sabiam o quanto Erza estava triste com aquilo.

Somente ela fingia que nada estava acontecendo, brigando com os outros por estarem quietos demais, por não estarem bebendo demais, nem parecia a Erza de sempre. Mas era somente uma fachada para não demonstrar a ninguém o quanto ela sofria. Como sua própria magia, Erza se escondia atrás de uma nova armadura... a indiferença.

-Eu vou lá convencer ela

Natsu ia levantando na mesa e ia na direção da Erza, mas Lucy e Gray o agarravam pela roupa, impedindo o ato suicida.

-Você é louco, ela vai te matar se tocar nesse assunto mais uma vez - dizia Lucy

-Ela mesma parece fingir que nada está acontecendo, é melhor esquecermos também.

Gray dando de ombros volta a se sentar na cadeira e por os pés sobre a mesa. Natsu vira em direção a ele e lhe dá um soco na cara, que o faz cair da cadeira.

-NUNCA... SE ESQUECE UM AMIGO!!!

A gritaria de Natsu e sua explosão de temperamento, faz com que todos o olhassem, irritado o Salamander sobe em cima da mesa e apontava o dedo em direção de Erza, agora seria difícil controla-lo.

-Você não deveria ter me impedido, eu iria quebrar a cara de todos aqueles filhos das putas do conselho e arrastaria Gerard com a gente.

Todos observam a reação da Titânia, que cabisbaixa parecia manter a calma.

-Não tinha nada a ser feito, a lei do Conselho foi clara...

-TINHA SIM!!! DANE-SE AS LEIS E OS CONSELHOS... VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU... ELE VAI SER EXECUTADO... VÃO MATA-LO ERZA!!!!

Natsu berrava a plenos pulmões, a maioria das pessoas ao redor prenderam a respiração pelo choque daquelas palavras.

-Já chega Natsu! Ela já ouviu o bastante

Chega Mirajane e Elfmam para acalmar o pequeno mago. Por compaixão a Titânia os dois levam Natsu para um outro local, mesmo com ele se debatendo nos braços do mago forte.

Erza se sentia esmorecer, suas pernas fraquejavam e seu estomago revirava.

"Natsu disse tudo, ele irá morrer....morrer"

Eis então que a grande maga da Fairy Tail desaba no chão, suas lagrimas desciam abundantes pelo seu rosto e pingavam no chão uma atrás da outra. Sua armadura da indiferença se partia e todos viam o quanto Erza Scarlet parecia ser tão frágil e indefesa naquele momento.

Uma mão amiga a abraçou e a ergueu do chão, era Lucy que oferecia seu ombro como consolo e foi ela que agüentou os soluços e desabafos da ruiva. Quando a porta se abre derrepente e surge alguém berrando pelo salão.

-ELE CHEGOU! GÉRARD ESTÁ INDO EM DIREÇÃO AO PÁTIO.

Murmúrios de cadeiras sendo arrastadas, gritos e correria. Era Fairy Tail que se agitava novamente.

-VAMOS SALVA-LO!!- O motim era liderado pelo Natsu

-VAMOS TRAZER GÉRARD PARA ERZA- gritava Gray

-VAMOS!!!!- berrava a guild inteira

Estes eram os gritos de toda uma guild que corria para resgatar alguém, que era importante para Erza... sua nakama.

-N-não...pa..parem!!

Erza tentava dete-los com sua voz rouca e fraca, mas foi impedida por Mirajane que estava ao seu lado agora.

-Não adianta dizer nada Erza, a amizade de todos da guild é mais fortes e juntos vamos lutar pela felicidade de nossos companheiros.

Então a ruiva via ao longe uma multidão de pessoas abrindo caminho pela cidade, todos estavam lutando pela felicidade dela e de Gerard.

(continua)


	3. Chapter 3

ESTOU AQUI POR VOCÊ

Gérard caminhava acorrentado pela multidão, o capuz que cobria parcialmente o seu rosto não o impedia de ouvir as vaias e as gritarias. Ao seu redor vários oficiais do conselho o escoltavam até um palco montado no centro da cidade, onde o chão estava desenhado com encantamentos.

Lembrando-se de seu passado, que veio a tona nos dias em que esteve na prisão. Agora ele sabia a pessoa que ele fora e quanto sofrimento ele trouxe a todos.

_Erza: __- Estou aqui por você, mesmo que aquele ódio retorne, o seu "eu" atual não irá desaparecer....eu_

Ela tinha razão, agora que havia mudado iria pagar pelo que fizera, merecia aquele julgamento e as vaias.

"Sei que estou pagando pelos meus crimes e esse é o único jeito de absolvê-los"

Enquanto subia os pequenos degraus que rangiam sobre seu peso, Gérard pode ver a extensão de pessoas que estavam ali naquele local e um sorriso nascia sutilmente de seus lábios.

-Vamos começar... Gérard Fernandes, foi detido pela 4ª Unidade de Custódia e Reforço do Conselho e será executado pelos crimes contra o conselho e por ter disparado o Ethérion.

Rahal começava seu discurso enquanto ajeitava os óculos da ponta do nariz. A multidão ia se calando enquanto os oficiais traziam Gérard para dentro do circulo de magia.

-Tem algo a dizer como suas últimas palavras? – perguntava Rahal

Mas antes que o jovem acusado pudesse responder, uma multidão gritando se aproximava do palco. E tudo se tornou um pandemônio.

Oficiais estavam sendo arremessados longe, feitiços de fogo explodindo as coisas, o gelo petrificando as pessoas, cartas explosivas voando pelos céus, arvores crescendo do solo e prendendo os policiais com seus galhos.

-Mas que diabos é isso??? – Rahal via a confusão, mas nem ele estava acreditando.

-Na..Natsu!?!

Gérard viu que eram seus amigos tentando resgata-lo, mas nem por isso ele se mexeu de onde estava. Apenas observava aflito se no meio daquela confusão toda, ele reconheceria os cabelos vermelhos dela.

Alguém se aproxima pelas costas dele e com uma lamina afiada corta o feitiço das amarras que prendiam Gérard pelas mãos.

Era ninguém menos que Erza Scarlet, trajando sua armadura prata, carregando uma imensa espada e ela estava sorrindo.

-Erza...- Gérard consegue sussurrar.

-Venha...vou te levar daqui- ela estendia sua mão a ele

-GUARDAS!!!!!!!! PRENDAM TODOS DA FAIRY TAIL!!!!!!!!!!

Rahal queimava de ódio, aquela guild estava se interpondo entre a justiça... estavam desafiando o conselho...estavam o desafiando. Então surgiram milhares de soldados que começaram a deter a briga e agarraram Erza e Gérard os separando.

-ERZZAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Natsu gritava enquanto esmurrava a cara de um dos guardas

No palco, Gérard não resistiu a prisão, apenas sorria.

"Sempre que eu estive envolto da escuridão, surgia uma luz que me salvava e essa luz sempre foi ela...sempre foi ela que me salvou"

Algumas lagrimas escorriam do rosto de Gérard.

-Erza, você já foi longe demais... eu agradeço a sua tentativa de sempre me salvar...mas não precisa mais se preocupar.

Gérard caminha para o circulo de magia novamente, por livre e espontânea vontade. As coisas tinham que ser assim.

Erza olhava aquilo tudo incrédula, tinha tomado a iniciativa, estava ali para salva-lo e todos seus esforços tinham sido em vão?

-Eu quero que você seja feliz, Erza Scarlet

-EU O AMOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Erza gritou o mais alto que pode e o grito ecoou até bem longe. As pessoas ao redor todas pararam. Titânia estava confessando que amava alguém e afirmava com todas as suas forças.

Ela conseguindo se livrar dos guardas, corre em direção a ele e o abraça chorando.

-Eu sempre o amei...sempre... por isso não me deixe...não...

Gérard a abraçava fortemente e acariciava seus cabelos, o afastando da face da menina, ela que chorava sobre seu peito como quando eram crianças.

-Erza... eu também te amo- sussurra

Ele erguendo o queixo dela, o faz ela encara-lo. Se aproximando lentamente ele a beija nos lábios e o beijo terno e carinhoso se torna longo e demorado.

-Erza Scarlet e Gérard Fernandes...

Uma voz atrapalha aquele momento e o casal se separa mesmo relutantes. Ao seu lado estava um homem bem idoso, suas antigas vestes chinesas douradas arrastava até o chão, a longa barba branca ia até a altura da cintura, as espessas sobrancelhas cobriam os olhos e aquele velhinho sorria bondosamente.

-Ancião!?!

Rahal não acreditava que o ancião do conselho estava lá na execução, vendo toda aquela confusão. Fazendo uma reverência o rapaz moreno pede mil desculpas.

-Não se preocupe Rahal...mas vim aqui devido a novas circunstancias.

O velhinho caminha até a beira do palco e encarava o publico que continuava petrificado de surpresa.

-Caros amigos, Gérard terá um novo julgamento devido aos novos fatos apresentados ao conselho esta manha... Gérard se aproxime, por favor.

O rapaz se aproxima do ancião e este estende-lhe as mãos longas e enrugadas. O velho toca na testa de Gérard e passa alguns minutos meditando.

-Interessante- disse por fim.

O ancião usando uma magia faz com que uma grande balança dourada surgisse na sua frente, de um lado do pendulo estava escrito mal e do outro bom.

-Eu acredito meu jovem, que toda ação tem uma conseqüência e assim será o seu julgamento.- explicava o velhote.

Todos prestavam atenção no novo julgamento que poderia inocentar ou prosseguir com a execução.

-Primeiro você disparou o Ethérion...

A imagem do canhão surgiu na balança do lado mal e aquele lado despencou para o chão.

-Depois você lutou contra o Mestre Zero e deu a força para que Natsu o derrotasse- continuou ele.

O Salamander ficou com os olhos arregalados e gritou

-COMO ELE SABE???

Mas foi ignorado pelos demais, afinal TODOS sabiam que o Conselho sabia de tudo que acontecia no mundo mágico e o Ancião podia saber de tudo que aconteceu no presente ou no passado apenas com um toque.

Na balança a imagem do Nirvana apareceu e o pendulo tombou para o lado do bem, fazendo com que o Ethérion ficasse bem mais leve.

-Hummm.... Nesse caso.... Gérard será inocentado de todas as acusações- disse o ancião por fim

A gritaria de alegria foi geral, até mesmo quem antes julgava o rapaz agora assobiavam e gritavam vivas.

Erza correu até o rapaz de cabelos azuis e o abraçou fortemente e juntos ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

Toda a Fairy Tail comemoravam, gritavam e se abraçavam. Natsu cospia fogo pro alto o que ocasionou um incêndio numa casa próxima.

-AYE!!!! – Harry gritava desesperado

-NATSU!!!!! TAH PEGANDO FOGO!!!!!!!- Lucy berrava e corria atrás do garoto irritada

-Que imbecil, tsc ¬¬

Gray que acabou usando a magia do gelo junto com a Jubia para conter o fogo. Mas nada apagava a alegria deles e muito menos da Erza e Gérard.

No fim voltaram todos para sede da FT, onde comemoraram, beberam, brigaram, quebraram alguns moveis, como sempre. Mas aquele dia era motivo de festa, pois um novo integrante entrava na Fairy Tail.

Gérard Fernandes

FIM


End file.
